


Nice to Meet You

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby Chaser Keith, Chubby Kink, Chubby Lance, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Stuffing, Weight Gain, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Shiro’s new friend from college just might tease chubby chaser Keith to death.





	Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> My Klance kink debut!! Thanks to my beta stuffingstilinski! Hope you enjoy!

Keith hadn’t seen his best friend Shiro in a month since he went to grad school at a university a few towns away from where Keith was starting college. Shiro was home for the weekend, so he’d invited Keith to a party at his house, along with some of his new college friends who were in the same year as Keith. Keith rang the doorbell to Shiro’s house.

The person who opened the door was not Shiro. He was about Keith’s height, maybe a little taller, tan, toned, and unbearably hot—if a little too skinny to be Keith’s type. Keith had a rampant fat fetish that pretty much controlled his attraction to people. Still, Keith couldn’t help his eyes traveling down the man’s body and fixating on the way his tight shirt and pants clung to the slight curve of his belly and thighs. 

“Hey, you must be Keith,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. “My name’s Lance. Nice to meet you.”

“Uh… n-nice to meet you too,” Keith replied, barely remembering how to talk.

“What’s that you got there?” Lance asked, pointing to the container Keith held at his hip.

“Cinnamon twists,” Keith said, holding it up.

“ _Yes!_ Those are my favorite,” Lance exclaimed. He grabbed the box from Keith, popped open the lid, and ate one while they walked inside to the living room. 

“Hey, Keith!” Shiro called from the kitchen. “Sorry I couldn’t answer the door, the sauce almost boiled over.”

“Shiro! I told you to turn down the stove!” said another voice. That was Hunk, Shiro’s other college friend whom Keith had heard about a couple times. He was a chef, and Shiro said that Hunk was trying to teach him how to cook something other than ramen. Apparently, the lessons weren’t going well. 

“It’s alright,” Keith said.

“Keith brought cinnamon twists!” Lance yelled. He was already eating his second or third one and he hadn’t even sat down. Lance arrived at the couch and plopped down heavily, temporarily moving the box from his lap onto the coffee table while he adjusted himself. 

Having remedied his sauce dilemma, Shiro came into the living room carrying a large bowl of assorted cookies. He set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch next to Keith’s before he trotted back into the kitchen. “Thanks, Keith,” he said. “Hunk made those for a bake sale yesterday. Help yourself.” 

“ _More_ snacks?! Are you trying to fatten me up?” Lance commented, as he picked up a white chocolate cookie from the jar and took a bite. He leaned back on the couch, devouring the cookie as crumbs dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt. Keith could see the way his slightly round belly moved up and down with his breaths, and bulged just a bit over his belt when he sat, revealing a tiny sliver of skin.

Lance, having finished the cookie, turned his head towards Keith. “Keith? Are you drooling?” 

Keith blinked his eyes, startled out of his daze. A hot flush blazed across his face. He brought his hand up to close his gaping mouth and wipe away the drop of drool from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. How could he lose control of himself like that?

“Ah, sorry. It just—it smells so good!” he stammered, reaching into the cookie bowl and pulling out a cookie at random, then shoving it into his mouth to stopper any embarrassing thoughts. He grabbed the throw pillow beside him on Shiro’s couch and placed it over his lap as extra insurance. 

“I know, right? They’re amazing,” Lance groaned, apparently oblivious to Keith’s slip up. “Someone stop me, I’m going to have another one.”

 _Oh, I’m not stopping you,_ Keith mused, and was thankful that he still had a mouthful of cookie preventing him from actually saying that out loud. 

Lance reached over to the bowl and picked up another cookie. “I’m telling you, Hunk spoils me. I already gained the freshman fifteen and it’s only been a month. Every time I walk by the kitchen he’s always baking something, and he offers me some, how am I supposed to say no to that?”

Lance kept rambling, but Keith’s mind was already gone. He was fantasizing about an even skinnier Lance finding himself ballooning up thanks to the temptations of Hunk’s cooking and college dining hall buffets. Imagining how he’d look if he kept gaining weight, spilling out of the same tight clothes. Hoping he’d get to see that someday, and get to press his hand against that soft, plush belly… 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice cut through his fantasy, and he realized he’d come dangerously close to drooling again.

“Uh… I… need to use the bathroom,” Keith muttered. He tossed the pillow out of his lap and angled his body away from Lance as he made his way off the couch and down the hallway. “Shiro! Your toilet is weird! Can you show me how to flush it before I use it?”

“Uh, okay,” Shiro called from the living room. He appeared in the bathroom doorway seconds later and closed the door behind him. “Keith, there’s nothing weird about my toilet—”

“Is Lance always like that?” Keith demanded in a desperate whisper.

“Like what?” Shiro asked innocently.

“You know what I mean,” Keith said, his face burning with embarrassment. “It’s like he’s trying to kill me! Talking about how he’s getting fat! Did you say something to him about me?”

“I didn’t tell him about your kink, if that’s what you mean. I would never share such sensitive information about a friend,” Shiro said.

“Then what about the time you—?! You know what, never mind,” Keith muttered. “If you didn’t tell him, then what the hell is he doing? Is he flirting with me? Is it a kink thing?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Keith,” said Shiro with a shrug. “I’ve only known him for a month. Most people don’t tell that stuff to people they’ve known for… less than 15 years.” Shiro did have a point. He was Keith’s closest friend since childhood, and the only person besides his exes whom he’d ever told about his kink. Shiro hadn’t judged him for it, which was all he could ask for in a friend. 

“So what do I do?” Keith asked, looking up at Shiro with pleading eyes. 

Shiro shrugged again. “I don’t know.” He smiled, and turned to walk out the door. “One thing I wouldn’t recommend is hiding in the bathroom all evening. Lance is going to think you have explosive diarrhea, and that’s not attractive.” 

Keith chuckled, and followed Shiro out of the bathroom. Lance smiled at him when he walked back into the living room, and Keith’s heart stuttered. Keith noticed that Lance had eaten a considerable portion of the cookies. “You feeling okay?” Lance asked.

“Much better,” Keith replied, though he could feel his cheeks turning pink again, pinned under the intense gaze of Lance’s deep blue eyes. Great, as if it wasn’t enough that the way Lance talked about food made Keith want to fling himself out a window, now he had a _crush_ on him too. 

“I hope you guys didn’t eat too many cookies. Dinner is ready,” Hunk declared. Lance pushed himself up from the couch, and took the seat at the kitchen table next to the wall. Keith chose the seat across from him; being close enough to touch him and having a view of his belly up close while he ate was not going to do him any favors. 

Hunk placed a large pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table. “Nice, you made my favorite!” Lance said.

“Mine too!” chimed in Keith.

“That’s good,” said Hunk. “Unfortunately I made way too much of it. I invited Pidge and Matt, but they canceled at the last minute. Oh well, nothing wrong with leftovers.” 

“I doubt you’ll have any leftovers,” Lance said with a raise of his eyebrow. Keith pointedly looked up at the ceiling, anywhere but at Lance. 

Lance put a heaping serving onto his plate, and then passed the pot to Keith. Keith hesitated. Normally, Keith could eat his weight in spaghetti, but he was already feeling butterflies in his stomach from the whole Lance situation. He spooned a small scoop of noodles onto his plate and handed it to Shiro. 

“Mm, this is so good!” Lance moaned, and his tone sounded obscene. “You’re going to make me so round.”

Keith’s cheeks burned again and he ducked his head toward the table to try to hide it. Who said a line like that, if they weren’t trying to tease Keith to death? He had to find a way to take control.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith said.

“Mm?” Lance said, his mouth too full to say anything else.

“I bet I can eat more pasta than you,” said Keith. “Eating contest, now.” 

“That’s not fair,” replied Lance.

Keith had to give him that. He’d barely eaten anything, and Lance had to be already stuffed to bursting, not that Keith wanted to think about that at all. “Well, if you don’t want to…”

“I meant not fair to you,” Lance said with a smirk. “I got a head start. Now you have to catch up.” 

Keith gasped. “No way! That doesn’t count if it was before I announced the contest.”

“Are you backing down from a challenge?” teased Lance with a devilish smile.

Keith laughed. “Never.” 

Shiro was giggling the whole time as he set a timer and plopped an enormous pile of spaghetti onto both of their plates. Hunk even started filming them with his cell phone.

Keith didn’t care. All he paid attention to besides shoving spaghetti into his mouth was the fact that he was so far gone for Lance. He wasn’t just a pretty face and a hot body. That mouth didn’t just eat, it could sass. Keith needed someone who could keep up with his competitive spirit like that. Lance was a catch, and Keith was falling overboard. 

Keith’s fork scraped against an empty plate. “I win!” he cheered. 

“Not fair!” Lance mumbled through a mouthful of pasta. “You didn’t account for my head start!”

“Actually, I did account for that when I served you both,” said Shiro. “I gave Keith more than you started with. I rigged it against him because Keith is a pain when he wins.” 

“Hey!” Keith snapped at Shiro.

“I want a rematch!” Lance demanded.

“A rematch? Like, now?” Keith said. He patted his overstuffed stomach, gurgling and aching, and blushed a little when he felt the curve of it. “I don’t think I can handle that.” 

“Fair point. Next time,” said Lance. “I concede.” He leaned back to push his chair out from the table and stand up… except he found himself trapped between the table and the wall, his belly stuck under the table. “Whoops. I’m stuck. Guess I ate too much,” he said with a sheepish grin. 

Keith felt his soul leave his body. Lance was going to be the end of him, right then and there.

They helped pull the table back so that Lance could stand up. His hand was clasped over his stomach and he was doubled over as he walked over to the couch and flopped down, groaning. 

Hunk and Shiro carried the plates to the kitchen and started cleaning. Keith kept his distance from Lance, still sitting at the kitchen table. He’d been wrong in his initial assessment that Lance was too skinny for his tastes. A skinny guy who could pack away that much food was always hot to begin with, but on Lance, it _showed_. Both of his hands were splayed out over the sides of his round, stuffed belly, and he was rubbing it in slow circles to ease the ache. Keith wanted to be the one doing the rubbing. 

“Either of you guys have room for dessert?” Shiro asked, carrying a tray of cupcakes over to the coffee table. 

“Oh my God, Shiro, you have got to be kidding,” groaned Keith.

“What? You didn’t think I’d invite you guys over for a home-cooked meal without making dessert, did you?” By Shiro’s sly smile, Keith knew that he got his second meaning: that tempting Lance with dessert was only going to ruin Keith even more. Even so, he knew Keith wanted to see it. Shiro’s wingman skills were a force to be reckoned with. 

“I can’t. I ate way too much,” Lance whimpered, patting his bulging belly to emphasize that. 

Shiro threw Keith a wink. Now was the chance to do what he did best. His encouragement had even gotten to Shiro sometimes. After winning the eating contest, Keith was feeling a little less shy and even more riled up, so there was no stopping him now. 

“I mean,” Keith said, sidling up to the couch, “there’s always room for dessert, right?”

Lance pointed a finger at him. “I like the way you think, Keith,” he said approvingly. “But I really can’t. My pants are already too tight.”

Lance wasn’t the only one having a problem with room in his pants.

“Do you mind if I…” Lance trailed off, placing his hand on his fly. Keith’s mind went to all the wrong places before he realized Lance meant unzipping his pants. Keith glanced over his shoulder, but Shiro and Hunk were back in the kitchen cleaning up, so he was asking Keith and only Keith. 

Keith nodded wordlessly. He couldn’t believe how shameless Lance was, and it was hot as hell.

Lance sucked in his stomach to reach the button. Once the flaps of his pants were open, he let out a relieved sigh, and his stomach bounced into his lap. There was more than a little skin showing now, red from where the pants had been cutting into him. His shirt rode up above his belly button, and Keith could see hints of stretch marks. He tried to resist staring… but at this point, he felt like Lance had him all figured out, like he was inviting him to stare. 

“Ahh, that feels so much better,” Lance said, rubbing at the exposed part of his stomach. He leaned forward and grabbed a cupcake off the tray, biting into it with almost erotic delight. “Mm, these are so good! Aren’t you going to have one, Keith?”

“Uh… Sure,” Keith said, realizing that he’d zoned out again. He picked up a cupcake and nibbled at it. Keith really was too full for dessert, but having food in his mouth was a better option than awkward silence.

“Wow, you sure got comfortable,” said Shiro, walking back into the room, and it was with that smile he always wore when he was trying to be subtle about judging someone.

Lance blushed. “Sorry.” He tried, and failed, to zip his pants back up, but his belly took up too much space while still sitting down. He pushed himself to his feet, and his stomach still protruded, but he managed to suck it in enough to get his pants zipped. The resulting muffin top was too cute for Keith to tear his eyes away. 

“I should probably go home anyway and pass out from a food coma,” Lance said, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. The pose only displayed his prominent belly more. 

“Alright, see you later, buddy,” Shiro said, embracing Lance in a hug. 

“Thanks for the food,” said Lance.

“I’d see you out, but I still have some cleaning to do,” said Shiro.

Keith followed Lance to the door. “So, uh, you’re leaving now?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” huffed Lance, struggling to bend over and tug on his shoes with his full stomach in the way. 

“Alright… It was nice to meet you,” said Keith. When Lance stood up again, he held his arms out for a hug. Keith hesitated for a moment, since maybe they weren’t at that point yet, but then he wrapped his arms around Lance and clung tight.

Oh. This was a mistake. Keith was already spoiled with Shiro’s hugs, but Lance’s hugs were heavenly. This was the kind of all-consuming hug that filled every empty space in his heart with light and warmth. 

He could feel Lance’s hard, full belly pressed against his own, and the surprising softness of his sides where his hands lingered. “Lance?” Keith said, while they were still close enough together that Lance couldn’t see how hard he was blushing.

“Yeah?” said Lance softly. 

“I really want to see you again,” said Keith.

“I mean, yeah, we’re both Shiro’s friends, I’m sure we’ll run into each other again,” Lance replied.

“That’s not what I meant,” Keith said, and he pulled away. “I… Can I take you out for dinner sometime?”

Lance smiled, a wicked grin that was brimming with sexual energy. “You know that whenever food is involved, I’m down.” He handed Keith a candy wrapper with his phone number written on it—what, did he just have one of those in his pocket at all times? He brought up his hand in a wave and stepped out the door. Keith watched every move of Lance’s round butt as he walked down the driveway to his car. 

He glanced at the paper in his hand, like an artifact of some visiting spirit. He couldn’t wait to get to know Lance and figure out just how he knew how to torment him so exquisitely.


End file.
